All's Fair in Love and War chapter 1
by Linguistic-Loner
Summary: this is not a sonic story but the characters are the same basic thing. Sylar is the general of River Tribe and Miya is the General of Moon Tribe but girls in war is out of the ordinary, the only calll girls female's because girl is a familiare term


Well here it is my first story on how fun. I promise the chapters will get longer and better. Hope you all enjoy chapter one of

All's Fair in Love and War.

Sylar walked through the corridor, his military uniform cleaned for this occasion; he was to fight side by side with the general of the river tribe.

Sylar as well as the rest of the people in his world were wolf-like humanoids.

His cape swirled gracefully around him as he opened the door to the war chambers.

"Ah admiral Sylar, you're here, good now we can move our troops to the field come so I can show you the plan." The general, Shade said waving Sylar to his seat across the table. Sylar looked down at the map observing the marks carefully; one mistake in their plans could be disastrous.

"Sylar you will send your squad of troops to the eastern boarder, I will bring mine from the west, a third and conveniently larger force will head north, this way if they retreat they'll be pushed to the Talon Desert. I know this is risky as we will be fighting on their grounds but we can do it just long enough for you and I to go up here and talk to the moon tribe's general."

"General Shade, may I ask who is the Moon tribe's general?" Sylar asked, he often heard troops around the base say that the Moon tribe general was unlike any other general in the land but he never got to here more as he being Admiral had too much to do to care about soldiers chatting.

"I would rather you not know now it would be for the best. Sylar you must remember do not take pity you will have to face female warriors but do not underestimate them they are strong and fight dirty, not in the way of cheap blows but they are sneaky and pry into your mind just by observing your body they will not take it easy on you."

"I understand sir, we fight tomorrow?"

"yes, get some sleep Sylar we have a big day ahead of us. You are dismissed."

Sylar left to his chambers, he striped his clothing to only his black and red pants. He lay on his bed uncovered and stared at the wall till his eyelids, heavy as lead fell forcing him to sleep.

Sylar, so used to his wake up drills he woke up early and ready for the fight he was about to put himself in. A cold tension ran up his body as he dressed and left his dorm to the commons where he and general Shade were to give a speech to their troops. With a quick breakfast he headed out, his cape hung over his shoulder as he walked out on to the balcony above his troops he flung his cape behind himself dramatically to get their attention.

"Soldiers! We have a big fight ahead of us! Take head to my words one mistake on any of your parts can cause chaos and more war, think before you kill and take prisoners in numbers you can control, now to show Moon Tribe we are not a force to be reckoned with!!!" Sylar left the troops to finish preparations, Shade walked to Sylar,

"Excellent speech admiral, they are now willing to give their lives for their tribe."

"Sir, I have lost much sleep over this and I must know how did this war start?"

"All will reveal itself in time Sylar." Shade walked away to his squadron.

"Ah that man is a living puzzle cube! Can't he just say what he means?!?"

After they careful marched to the Moon Tribe's territory Shade and Sylar on opposite sides of the area emitted their battle cry and descended to the battle field near the Moon Tribe palace. As the fight bore on Sylar and Shade slyly made there way to the war head quarters a ways away. Sylar looked behind him to see the hells of war burning. They ran through the building trying to find the Moon Tribes general till they came to a door with a large blue crescent they entered the room. Absolute disgust and horror struck Sylar as he laid eyes on the Moon Tribe general, an attractive female turned to the two, the only move she made was raise her hand and snap her fingers, a large group of men came and attacked Shade, three others held Sylar in position so he could do nothing but watch as his leader was taken away.

"Very good men you have done well, return to your posts I can take care of this inconvenience myself." the female wolf circled Sylar as though he was a statue in a museum,

"Admiral Sylar, must say I am rather disappointed, oh where are my manners, I am general Miya." The she-wolf said

"You are no general; females have no place in war." Sylar retaliated

"Watch yourself pup, the last thing you want is to get on my bad side. Now answer me this why do you believe you are here?"

"You started a war I must give many lives to stop."

"Such a mislead boy, the war was and to this day is a misunderstanding on River Tribes part. Long ago my father sought power and in his struggle to obtain it he died, a new king came to order, I was left alone," Miya said solemnly before she bore into Sylar with blazing eyes,

"I joined the armed forces to prove that females were not useless and were not to be used as pleasure to men, but your tribe being the animals they are the saw my and the new kings positions as a threat to your way of life so a war broke out and we still are left to fight, for a misunderstanding and an overreaction, but if you must place original blame you could say I started the war but no matter I can deal with you my, men can deal with your leader, and then the war can end. But why Sylar have you refused to try and talk to me this whole time is it really that bad that I am in fact female?"

"No I have passed that but now I know why they said you were different, what is your age?" Sylar asked thinking of every thing he could remember overhearing, if he was going to get what information he needed he would have to get it now.

"An interesting question, I will answer but in return you answer a question of mine."

"Very well I comply,"

"I am 24 years of age."

"Quite young for someone of your stature,"

"Yes and for my question, why have you become so interested on the small details of me and not the battle outside?"

"I have heard many things about you, and if I am to find the truth than I must find out now or I may never know. Will you answer another?"

"Same rules shall comply,"

"Who is your family?"

"The only family I had was my father who died, now I ask you that same, both if it's not too much trouble."

"I'm 25, and my family is a mother and a younger sister."

"Interesting, you say you are 25? That's young for one such as you as well. You have a good family, perhaps if we talked awhile longer and got to know each other's opinions we could stop this war with words not mindless fighting."

"You have a point but the longer we speak the more lives are lost."

"Sylar send your troops home, meet me tonight at the river near our boarders, there we can discuss our differences."

"Very well but one foul movement on your behalf and I will bring All my troops."

"Fine, see you tonight Sylar." Miya said slyly, as though she had other plans for their visit.

"Don't get too comfy, female." Sylar replied. –_stupid female thinks she can out smart my well she's got another thing coming I'll show her._ Sylar laughed to himself.

-_sweet sweet moron enjoy yourself for now because I can't let you win!_ Miya thought in a voice that if Sylar herd he would be curious as to her plans.

She walked to a balcony over looking the battle ground,

"Pull back men let them go!" Miya said as her soldiers ceased their fighting.

"Fall back fall back!" Sylar yelled watching his troops return. Sylar looked to the Balcony to see Shade chained and in Miya's control,

"Don't forget Sylar." Miya announced yanking on Shade's chain as though he was a disobedient pet.-_Darn I forgot about him, I'm such an idiot! She will pay for her trickery!_

"Watch yourself female!" Sylar called back half smiling to himself

-_see you tonight Miya._ Sylar mentally promised Miya. –_that's right Sylar play with fire see how bad you get burned._ Miya thought to Sylar.

Midnight was drawing near and Sylar was making his way to the river, as he approached the area of choice for their meeting, he saw Miya playing with her claws on her right hand. She looked up at him smiling her signature smile, somewhere in between seductive and normal.

"And I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me Sylar." Miya said standing up from the stump she was sitting on, walking up to him slowly, but Sylar held up his hand,

"Not so fast, let's take it slow, you said this was on opinions of war so sit back down and we can start." Sylar waved her down to her seat.

"Oh that hurt, ok well start boy." Miya said sitting down, closing her eyes.

"About that stop calling me BOY we are not that familiar and you're younger than me!" Miya smiled at Sylar's outburst.

"Oh ok I was going to refer to myself as a girl but know a see if I do than I would tare you a part inside. And they do say gir…I mean females mature faster than men."

"Ok well I believe that we could just stop the fighting and hope that the grudges are forgotten."

"And you might as well have a stupid accent and call yourself Shakespeare! You really think that a 10 year long war is just gonna end?"

"Your right, I hate to admit it." –_I also hate to admit she looks hot angry._

"I know" She said giving him her signature smile.

"Uh huh well what do you think we should do?"

"Ah and I was having fun shooting down your stupid ideas." She said still flashing her smile.

"Ok join," she said simply.

"What?"

"Join together or die!" Miya had moved fast and was behind Sylar, she rammed him into a near by tree.

"That's not fair you banshee release me!!!"

"All's fair in love and war." Miya whispered in Sylar's ear seductively.

-_She's using her female charm against me! If she wants to play that game so be it, man I'm gonna hate this. _Sylar turned around but was struck by the blades on Miya's shoulders.

"Didn't Shade tell you not to drop your guard?" Angry satisfaction burned in her words. Sylar winced and smiled,

"And who told you?" he replied grabbing her waist, pulling her closer to him placing his lips on hers. Miya fell into the kiss at first but remembered her loyalty; she swung her manicured fist into his face. A type of fire burned in her eyes, she wiped her mouth on her sleeve,

"YOU EVER KISS ME AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Sylar smiled _–gotcha Miya looks like you're not the only one to pry into people's minds. Let's see how far I can push this._

"Wow you're hot when you're angry." Sylar smiled like he was interested in her body.

"I knew you would play with fire and now your gonna get burned! If your shoulder wasn't enough then I'll break every bone in your body!" Miya said as she walked forward she winced in pain and grabbed her shoulder she went down.

"Pathetic, you can't even through a punch without going down weak little female." Miya swung her leg around and struck Sylar in his knee.

"AHHH!!"

"Told ya." Sylar stood up and started running. Miya fallowed and saw that he was heading for the Moon Tribe palace.

"See ya girl!" Sylar yelled from over his shoulder. –_GIRL? Ok he wants to play that game so be it, you just fed the flame! You made a mistake telling me of your family. _Sylar finally made it to the palace and was secretly searching for the king's quarters. After some searching he found his target._-I wonder why Miya hasn't found me she seemed faster than me? _He entered the chamber and grabbed the king; he dragged the muffled man out of the bed a blade at his neck.

"Don't do it boy." Sylar herd a familiar voice.

"Miya?"

"That's right touch him and down goes your family." Sylar turned around to see Miya light the room, Sylar's family held captive at her feet.

"You don't have the nerve!" Sylar pushed the blade closer to the king's throat.

"SYLAR LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE!!!" Miya screamed a tear left her face. The room grew silent aside from the sound of a dropping blade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ok WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!? THE TRICKRY AND DESEPTION RETURNES NEXT TIME!!! AND WHAT WAS WITH THAT KISS?!? WILL SYLAR AND MIYA SETTLE THEIR DIFFERENCES?


End file.
